


Just Fooling Around.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Reference Violence, Reference gang activity, Sexual Content, Swearing, one sided pining, or so she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: How was she supposed to pull back when the person she wanted was suddenly pulling her into the next room, pulling her on top of him to straddle his hips? She couldn’t stop the fire inside her that he lit just by grasping her neck and pressing his lips into hers that night. ‘Baby, this is just fooling around.’ How could she say no? She couldn’t, she still hadn’t figured it out.





	Just Fooling Around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something along these lines for another fandom and the idea kind of worked well here so I thought I would give it a go.
> 
> Another Sweet Pea x Reader. Explicit sexual content.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before
  * It was just that this time, well this time it hurt more 
  * And she knew exactly why
  * **_This was just fooling around_**
  * And that was all Sweet Pea would ever say
  * He would walk into her trailer after a long day
  * His hair messy from his inability to keep his hands from fidgeting
  * The bags under his eyes thick from sleepless nights, nights full of missions she wasn’t yet privy to knowing about
  * His knuckles still bruised from knocking in whoever’s jaw it was that spit vile words at another member
  * And her fingers would start to tingle, the hairs on her neck would stand up as the room filled with his cologne
  * She would keep her eyes on the notebooks spread out across the coffee table in front of her waiting patiently for him to make the first move
  * She didn’t want to seem so eager, so ready for him


  * She was trying so hard to keep the beating in her chest under control
  * Trying to remind her body what her mind already knew
  * **_This was just fooling around_**
  * But then Sweet Pea would yank her to her feet from the nest of books
  * His hand quickly leaving her arm and winding up through the thick dark curls making her head spin
  * And he would lean their faces towards one another, deep breaths escaping her parted lips
  * The thoughts racing through her mind made the urge to pin Sweet Pea up against the wall and drag her tongue down his throat uncontrollable
  * But she would remain in his grasp just waiting 
  * Praying to anything and anyone that the loud thrashing sound of her heart against her chest was something only she could hear
  * And then he would snake his other hand up her shirt
  * His cool fingers shocking against the fire that had become her skin
  * And he would lean forward ever so slightly, curve his head ever so slightly just to run his tongue along his own bottom lip
  * She could feel the goosebumps all over as the words rang out in her mind to calm the wave of desire coursing over her, to keep the heat between her thighs at bay
  * **_This was just fooling around_**
  * Suddenly his large hands were gripping the backs of her thighs, her ankles twisting to lock behind him, her back roughly pressed against the wall of the trailer
  * Her hands would run up along his scalp and twirl his soft locks of hair between her fingers
  * His groaning at the way her core ground against him was a sound she wasn’t ready to give up
  * It was reverberating in her ears as he pulled her flush against him
  * His lips moving up the column of her throat to press against her own
  * It was hot, dirty and fast
  * How he liked it, how she _needed_ it
  * And then her back was on her bed before she had time to stop for air and the temperature of her skin kept rising
  * They were a tangle of sweat and limbs and his guttural moans made her writhe beneath his weight
  * Shirts were torn open, pants were thrown across the room
  * Sweet Pea’s hot open mouth trailing down, down, down
  * Sucking and biting and _oh god_   _his tongue_
  * And _oh god those hands_
  * They just kept grabbing and gripping and pulling her closer
  * She was arching her back just to feel him against her
  * And then she was on her knees, digging her elbows into the mattress, trying so hard not to come undone as he moved deep inside her
  * She wanted to keep feeling this, wanted to remember it
  * She didn’t know when it would happen again because, like Sweet Pea always said
  * **_This was just fooling around_**
  * And then it was over
  * And he was breathing heavily on top of her
  * His chest pressed against her own, his lips along the back of her neck, one of his hands still between her thighs
  * Moving together to lay on the bed
  * Heavy breathing, heaving chests, coming down from a high they had become so familiar with the last few months
  * His eyes closed as she trailed her fingers along the side of his face brushing stray curls to the side
  * And then that was over too
  * Those few fleeting moments where she was just staring at him and feeling her heart swell
  * Moments where she wanted to tell Sweet Pea what she was thinking, feeling
  * What she had been feeling for weeks longer than she cared to admit
  * What she thought for a brief second Sweet Pea could feel too
  * But then he was flying up from her bed, grabbing his shirt and pants and moving to her bathroom without a second word to wash it away
  * _To wash her away_
  * And that hollow pit in her stomach would return as it always did while she was lying on her sheets with the smell of him all around her
  * And she would hate herself a little more because _of course this wasn’t just fooling around, of course it was more_
  * But she knew she couldn’t tell him that
  * She could never tell him
  * Especially not now 
  * Or later that week when some Vixen with blonde curls and red lips was trailing her fingers along his thigh and whispering into his ear
  * They were pressed so close together in the booth at Pop’s she would have sworn just one person was occupying it
  * It made her heart ache and her shoulders tense and her stomach drop
  * She always wondered how he could he look into her eyes as he was inside her, as their skin touched, as his hands ran along the curve of her in ways only he knew how, and still walk away?
  * Still want another?
  * Not feel what she felt? 
  * That together they were enough .. that she _should be enough_
  * And she was kicking herself because she knew in all those moments of him flirting
  * Knew all those weeks ago when he had leaned against her with his breath smelling of whiskey at another one of Cheryl’s gatherings that he was going to break her heart
  * But how do you stop yourself?
  * How was she supposed to pull back when the person she wanted was suddenly pulling her into the next room, pulling her on top of him to straddle his hips?
  * She couldn’t stop the fire inside her that he lit just by grasping her neck and pressing his lips into hers that night
  * _**‘Baby, this is just fooling around’**_
  * How could she say no?
  * She couldn’t, she still hadn’t figured it out
  * Still hadn’t stopped the drunken phone calls when she was opening the door to find his mouth slick with liquor but his kisses so fierce
  * Or the afternoons when he would run his tongue on the inside of her thighs behind the school when they were supposed to be running track
  * But seeing Sweet Pea now
  * Pretending that the blonde with the short cheerleader skirt was what he wanted and waving it in front of her face
  * It made her blood boil and her head pound
  * They hadn’t even grabbed a table yet when she realized she couldn’t sit there and watch that
  * Couldn’t sit with her friends and pretend he wasn’t telling her with every smile and every wink that she would never be what he wanted
  * They knew by the look on her face she was sick at the sight
  * Fangs had offered to walk her back
  * Toni had offered to help her with whatever she needed
  * But she merely nodded at their knowing eyes and waved them off
  * She trudged through the snow back her trailer trying to shake the anger off on the long walk
  * She knew she had done this to herself, she thought with the cold biting at her ears and her nose
  * She had let them get too intimate knowing all the time what she felt for the man who had become one of her best friends
  * But denying it all the same
  * She had let him use her body and accidentally given him her heart along the way
  * By the time she was back with her snow covered boats and leather jacket and hat littering the floor around her living room the anger had almost gone
  * She left a trail of clothing behind her as she turned the faucet on
  * A hot shower helped get the warm feeling back into her fingers and toes, maybe it could do something for her heart
  * And it almost did
  * But she was thinking about moments she didn’t understand
  * The few moments that had made her think he was looking at her like she was more than someone to fuck
  * Nights when he had blamed his exhaustion and stayed in bed next to her, his arms curling around her frame and pulling her close
  * Nights when she had bandaged his knuckles and stitched his wounds and watched over him
  * Nights when he tore through every last swear word he could think of, screaming at the sky, until she had pulled him back to earth with her
  * There had to be something more?
  * But then the image of the booth flooded her mind
  * That’s when she heard the bathroom door click and a shuffling pair of feet
  * ‘I hope its you because this will be really awkward if it isn’t’
  * Her jaw clenched at the easy sound of his voice
  * ‘ **Not now** ’
  * She had had the speech planned in her head
  * Had recited the soft and logical words on the tip of her tongue that would end this without completely shattering her until suddenly she was completely overpowered by the sheer sound of Sweet Pea’s voice
  * ‘What’s wrong? Saw you leave almost as soon as you got there. They said you were sick?’
  * She placed her hand against the shower wall
  * _Stay calm, stay cool, stay collected_
  * ‘Hello?’
  * The words that slipped through her teeth harsh and angry and raw, ‘ **Surprised you even noticed me.** ’
  * Sweet Pea had gripped the shower curtain now and yanked it, ‘What?’
  * She shut her eyes tightly
  * The last thing she needed was to see those eyes and that striking jaw
  * She would crumble
  * ‘What are you talking about?’
  * ‘ **Forget it** ,’ she whispered
  * ‘Forget what? I don’t even know what we’re talking about!’
  * She lifted her head, her muscles so tensed and strained, ‘ **Don’t Sweet Pea, don’t.** ’
  * The pretence faded from his face
  * _So he did know_ , she sighed
  * ‘I-I …’
  * She let out a huff of irritated laughter
  * ‘Like I said. **Forget it**.’
  * The words made Sweet Pea flinch
  * He was just standing there, his eyes locked on hers, an array of confusion and surprise on his speechless face
  * ‘ ** _It wasn’t just fooling around_** ’
  * She cocked her head to the side at the barely audible words that left Sweet Pea’s lips
  * A full wave of surprise and confusion unable to register the words coming out of his mouth
  * ‘What?’
  * Sweet Pea lifted his shirt over his head as she spoke
  * ‘ _It still isn’t’_
  * And then her back was against the shower wall
  * Sweet Pea’s lips decorating her skin as she rolled her head back, her eyes fluttering closed
  * **No**
  * **_It wasn’t just fooling around_**
  * **Not anymore**



**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/184334914492/just-fooling-around


End file.
